


Let's Fight For Love

by Anime_Fanfic_Central



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Fanfic_Central/pseuds/Anime_Fanfic_Central
Summary: "I passed you in the hallway and overheard some girls talking about you""Oh yeah? I hope good things" Brian chuckled."Hehe yeah then I went to my sister Mia and she told me somethings about you""Yeah? Like what?""Well you actually like school, you're a honor roll student and you love cars, wether it be racing or fixing them." Dom spoke matter of factly.Brian chuckled "That's me for the most part""Yeah you must make your girlfriend happy" Dom said looking to the side."Nah girls are not the way I sway" Brian said embarrassed.Dom looked back at Brian "Oh! So you...?""Yeah I like guys" Brian shrugged."Hey that's fine man I'm still figuring myself out" Dom shrugged."Oh that's cool... I mean you gotta start somewhere" Brian smiled but suspected Dom was lying.





	Let's Fight For Love

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on AO3 hope you enjoy :)

Brian was your normal teen he loved school because of one reason. The mechanic shop. He always spent his free time in school to go there and work on his car or a car. Plus he was the best mechanic in all of the school. So whenever some senior needed his car to be fixed they brought it to Brian wether it be at the school shop or his home.

It was like any other day Brian shows up to school early just to see what he could do to his car to make it better. "You're here early Bri" Tanner Brian's teacher said as he got out the car.

"What can I say teach I love cars" Brian said his same everyday excuse.

"Heh same exact excuse everyday O'Conner" Tanner smirked. Brian chucked and popped the hood to his car and got to work.

Later when school began Brian made way to his class. When you look at Brian you would think him as a ladies man but he made his sexuality very clear. And that was he was gay. It was not that he hated women god no it was only cause he didn't find them attractive as guys that's all.

Brian sat down in his English class and got his computer out to get his class essay out. A non familiar face had entered the class. Brian looked up an examined the new kid. The kid was kinda hot. Nice built body ok I take it back he IS hot and totally Brian's type.

'Clam down Bri he's probably straight he is probably straight' But he couldn't help but stare the guy was a total hunk. He was caught staring when the kid took notice to Brian staring he quickly went back to his computer. The female teacher pointed over to O'Conner and the empty seat next to his. 'Shit!' Brian mentally yelled.

The kid made way to his seat "Hey" his deep voice spoke.

Brian looked up "Yeah?"

"You O'Conner?"

"That would be me" Brian smiled at the male figure.

"I'm Dominic Toretto but call me Dom" he took his seat next to Brian.

"Brian O'Conner" he smiled.

"Yeah I gathered that" Dom chuckled "I passed you in the hallway and overheard some girls talking about you"

"Oh yeah? I hope good things" Brian chuckled.

"Hehe yeah then I went to my sister Mia and she told me somethings about you"

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Well you actually like school, you're a honor roll student and you love cars, wether it be racing or fixing them." Dom spoke matter of factly.

Brian chuckled "That's me for the most part"

"Yeah you must make your girlfriend happy" Dom said looking to the side.

"Nah girls are not the way I sway" Brian said embarrassed.

Dom looked back at Brian "Oh! So you...?"

"Yeah I like guys" Brian shrugged.

"Hey that's fine man I'm still figuring myself out" Dom shrugged.

"Oh that's cool... I mean you gotta start somewhere" Brian smiled but suspected Dom was lying.

"So hey since you know cars my car is having some issues, normally I would let my normal mechanic look at it but people say you're the best around so I'll let you have a look." Dom non directly asked.

"Sure that's sounds like a challenge and I like those" Brian wrote down his address on a small peice of paper and gave it to Dom. "After school today?"

"Sure" Dom smiled. As class went on Brian couldn't help but think Dom was gay. He couldn't put his finger on it but he just got those gay vibes from him. Maybe he was just getting his hopes up who knows.

Later it was lunch and Brian made way to his usual spot where his two friends Roman and Tej normally waited for him.

"Hey guys" Brian sat down across from the two.

"Hey Bri" Roman smirked.

"Sup man" Tej did his 'sup' nod.

"You guys see the new guy?" Brian asked.

"Oh Dominic Toretto?" Roman asked.

"Yeah him" Brian said taking a drink out of his water.

"Yeah, he's in my health class, seems like a cool guy" Roman shrugged. Brian looked lost in his thoughts.

"Bri? You good dude?" Tej waved his hand infront of Brian's face.

"Huh?! O-oh yeah I'm fine" Brian snapped out of his trance.

"Ooo looks like Brian has birds tweeting around his eyes" Roman teased.

"Shut up" Brian chuckled.

"You know Roman I see it too little hearts flying around" Tej joined.

"Would you two please stop talking" Brian spoke. "Besides look" Tej and Roman looked to where they saw Dom talking to a girl. "See told you. Besides I probably don't even have a chance with a guy like Dom" Brian looked down and took a bite out of his food.

"You sure about that Bri?" Tej asked "Because he saw you and is now making way over here" He smirked.

"Want us to hook you two up?" Roman teased and made kissing noises.

"I'm about to deck you two in the face" Brian said looking half amused and half annoyed. Roman and Tej laughed.

"Hey Bri" Dom smiled.

Brian turned to see him "Hey Dom what's up?"

"We're still on for after school right?"

"Yeah-" Brian was cut off by Roman.

"Ooo what going on after school?~" Roman said like a five year old.

"He's bringing his car over so I can work on it" Brian said looking amused about how his friends were acting not even half their age.

"Mhm yeah ok" Tej said like he didn't believe it.

"Oh shut up you two" Brian spoke turning back to Dom. "So you'll meet me at my place?"

"Yeah," Dom turned to walk away "See you then O'Conner"

"See you then" Brian sighed dreamily. In two seconds flat Roman and Tej were making kissing noises.

"I am about to slap two bitches, can you guess who?" They both stopped and laughed.


End file.
